


So beautifuly Broken

by MarauderMcCorriston



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken Harry, Broken Louis, Drunk Harry, I AM SORRY, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Louis, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, harry/louis - Freeform, heartbroken, larry - Freeform, larry is real, secret love song part II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderMcCorriston/pseuds/MarauderMcCorriston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck” Harry whispered putting his head back in his hands, he'd forgotten what Louis looked like, so fucking hot. Every single time he sees him its like the first time all over again. It kills him. <br/>“Are you alright Haz?” Louis asked squatting in front of him, putting a hand on Harry's leg “What are you doing? Are you pissed?”<br/>Harry lifted his head again, looking with this drunk eyes at Louis. Fuck his eyes were beautiful. Louis gave Harry a small smile and tugged on a piece of his hair which was wet from the spitting rain. <br/>“Maybe” Harry admitted smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So beautifuly Broken

**Author's Note:**

> My first Larry piece, I broke and finally wrote one. No holding back now, I hope you enjoy :D

Can you get me?  
Was all Harry's text to Louis was. Louis asked the location and was in his car within seconds. He found him not 10 minutes later sat on a curb on a quiet London street. It was a freezing 2:30 am on a random Tuesday in January. Louis swore under his breath when we saw him, parked up and jumped out of the car. Harry lifted his head sluggishly, his hair falling into his face.  
“Fuck” Harry whispered putting his head back in his hands, he'd forgotten what Louis looked like, so fucking hot. Every single time he sees him its like the first time all over again. It kills him.   
“Are you alright Haz?” Louis asked squatting in front of him, putting a hand on Harry's leg “What are you doing? Are you pissed?”  
Harry lifted his head again, looking with this drunk eyes at Louis. Fuck his eyes were beautiful. Louis gave Harry a small smile and tugged on a piece of his hair which was wet from the spitting rain.   
“Maybe” Harry admitted smiling.  
“Where is everyone? Why are you alone?”  
“People were pissing me off, I took a walk...” Harry drifted off looking behind him to the street he had walked down, not really remembering how he got here.   
“Come on, lets get you home” Louis said, placing a hand on Harry's elbow to try help him up. Harry looked at Louis hand on his, relishing in the contact they both longed for. Harry sighed, nodded and stood up very slowly, the fresh air really hit him when he was walking. It had made him feel so alone, he had never felt so alone.   
“Why were people pissing you off?” Louis asked once they were in his car and out of the rain, which was becoming heavier by the second.   
“Saying things” Harry said with barely a whisper, leaning his head up against the window.  
“Like what?”  
“Why do you care?” He asked shrugging, not daring to look at Louis because he knew it would break him and he couldn't bare to feel right now.   
“Alright alright” Louis muttered, starting the car. Louis was trying not to be hurt by Harrys coldness towards him but when someone means so much to you, its kinda hard.   
“They were asking about you” Harry said in the silence as the car started to move, a lump appeared in his throat as he said it, tears threatening to spill his feelings.   
“Ah” Louis understood, it always had something to do with him. Louis couldn't help feeling that he wished he had never met the beautiful curly haired boy all those years ago, Harry could be happy and Louis would have saved him a lot of heartache.   
“They were asking about your kid and how I felt about it. Apparently “happy for you” isn't a good enough answer” Harry said, barely above a whisper but the anger in his voice still filled the car.  
For once in his life Louis was speechless, they hadn't really spoken about the situation with being so busy and since they went on hiatus they hadn't really seen each other. Harry hadn't been like this in a long time, he was always so good at keeping it together and making it look like his heart wasn't shattered into a million pieces. Each one belonging to Louis.   
“It's fine, you don't have to say anything. I don't know what to say to you anymore anyway”   
“What's that supposed to mean?” Louis reacted, instantly regretting the tone in his voice he gripped the steering wheel and cursed himself.   
“We just fucking pussy foot around each-other, you can't tell me you don't”  
“No Harry, I don't fucking pussy foot around you. You're my mate”  
“You're mate?” Harry laughed, but the sudden reaction caused his tears to escape and he couldn't stop them  
“We shouldn't talk about this while you're like this” Louis sighed, not noticing Harry's tears. He didn't look at him, he couldn't, he couldn't face what he had done.   
Harry just let his tears fall silently as they drove through the empty, wet, London streets. He was so grateful for everything he had been given and he always would be. It's funny that what he needs the most, what he wants the most, he cannot have. And that's why the tears wont stop, his heart was broken and he couldn't see a way through the maze of broken pieces.   
“We're here” Louis said, finally looking at him “Are you...”  
“I'll see you whenever” Harry said not daring to look at Louis. He opened the door clumsily and slammed it shut behind him, the rain had got heavier and he struggled to see through it. It didn't take long for him to be fully soaked and loose his footing. His hands hit the floor as he held the rest of him up and pain shot through his hands as his breaths became ragged.   
“Shit Harry” Harry heard Louis say as he got out of the car and reached out to help him, holding his arm.  
“I don't need your help” Harry shrugged him off strongly which caused Louis to stumble backwards.  
“What is your issue tonight?” Louis asked annoyed.   
“Whats my issue? Really?” Harry said, turning on Louis. Louis stared at him, his best friend and so much more, he was so beautifully broken and there was nothing he could do to fix it. It was so hard not to comfort him. “You're my issue, you're all fucking happy, girlfriends after fucking girlfriends, fucking baby, and me, just here, you just left me like this”  
“Like what?”  
“Alone!” Harry shouted, his breaths deep and long. He looked at Louis, wanting to feel something other that utter sadness. “Fuck this”  
Harry turned and started making his way to his house, Louis hot on his heels. He caught him just as he was about to unlock his door, grabbed his arm and spun him round.   
“You're not alone Harry what's got into you?” Louis shouted back at him.   
“You're not here. You're never here, and you know it. You're the one who told me to go for it with all those fucking girls and when I was actually happy without you” Harry paused, taking angry breaths “You fucked it up, I ended it for you, because of what it was doing to you and now” He threw his hands up, angry tears falling down his face “You're the one having a fucking kid with some random girl you shagged.”  
It was the most honest Harry had been since Zayn left, he had closed in on himself and concentrated on the tour and the fans and now it was all coming out.   
“I...I'm sorry”  
“You should be, its your fault I have this” Harry starting hitting himself in the chest again and again “this unbearable ache in my chest that. Just. Wont. Go. Away ”  
Louis grabbed Harry's arm in an attempt to stop him from harming himself, he kept his grip on Harry's forearm to keep his attention. Harrys face was so so sad, tears were still falling and he was breaking right in front of him.   
“I never...I never wanted you to feel like that” Louis said quietly, his voice quiet and now tears were falling uncontrollably down his face. “Everything just got so... fucked up.”  
Harry slumped his shoulders and wiped his face with the back of his hand, he was so tired.   
“Why did you call me?” Louis asked “to get you?”  
“Because...” Harry said, watching Louis cry in front of him. Seeing these horrible feelings mirrored in Louis was something he never wanted to witness. “I missed you, I needed to see you”  
“I miss you too” Louis admitted. He had, it had only been a few weeks but he really really missed him.   
“I can't do this anymore, it's too god damn hard. You know, we were finally getting somewhere, we were friends and moving on or whatever and then... then Zayn had to fucking leave us and all I wanted was you” Harry admitted, new tears falling as he spilled his heart out. “All I needed was you”  
“What do we do?” Louis cried quietly, praying Harry had some answer to this whole mess.  
“I don't know” Harry finally broke, his sobs shaking his body and his head falling down to his chest. And suddenly Harry was small in Louis arms and they were holding on to each-other for dear life, both of them praying that the ache and pain in their chests would let up just slightly in this one moment of freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
